The Killer Robot Instability
Summary Howard builds a robot called MONTE (Mobile Omnidirectional Neutralization and Termination Eradicator) to enter into the Southern California Robot Fighting League Round Robin Invitational. When Penny tells Howard what she really thinks of his sleazy come-ons, he is hurt and doesn’t go to work for two days. She goes to apologize, but ends up hearing about all of Howard's failed romances and tries to cheer him up. Penny ends up punching him when he tries to kiss her. Meanwhile, Sheldon gets caught up in some trash talking with fellow robot designer, Kripke, and agrees to a one-on-one fight with his robot. During the fight, Kripke's robot turns out to have a flamethrower, causing Sheldon to make it run away. Eventually, MONTE gets destroyed, causing Howard to rush over to help despite having a big plaster on his nose. He tells everyone that MONTE is destroyed beyond repair. Penny then makes a comment about it being a toy robot causing Sheldon to run to his room. Howard then tells the guys not to worry about him, because he believes he is half way to pity sex Production Note Chuck Lorre Productions #235 For your consideration (spoiler alert) Its that time of year when movie studios seeking Oscar nominations for their films start asking for my consideration. Every trade ad and mailing beings with the words "For your consideration." It's kind of a Hollywood tradition. Anyway, this is what I've considered so far: Milk (a well-meaning gay guy is shot to death by a homophobe), Doubt (a really mean nun accuses a really terrific priest of being a pedophile), Revolutionary Road (a married couple fight a lot, cheat on each other, then the wife bleeds to death following a botched abortion), Slumdog Millionaire (incredibly poor kids subjected to unthinkable evil, but with a happy ending), Defiance (starving Jews fight Nazis in the woods), The Wrestler (a broken-down, over-the-hill wrestler on steroids has a tough life), Changling (a woman's son is abducted and the police put her in an insane asylum), Gran Torino (a dying widower commits suicide to hep his neighbor), Benjamin Button (a guy grows old in reverse and then dies), Rachel Getting Married (a drug addict kills her baby brother and then pisses off her family during a wedding), and The Reader (Nazi atrocities, under-age sex and illiteracy prove to be a lethal combo). So, what am I considering? Well, for a moment or two I actually considered hanging myself. But then I thought, if I do that, the movies win. Trivia *Raj says, "Excuse me, but how are we going to make any modifications without Wolowitz? ... But, Sheldon, we don’t have a chance. The only improvement you were able to make on the robot was to put fresh batteries in the remote." This is inconsistent. At eight years old, Sheldon converted Missy's easy-bake oven to some kind of high-powered furnace, needed to fire ceramic semiconductor substrates for homemade integrated circuits. He was trying to build an armed robot to keep Missy out of his room (The Porkchop Indeterminacy). When he was twelve, he built his own CAT scanner (The White Asparagus Triangulation). One summer when he was thirteen, Sheldon built a small nuclear reactor in the shed and a sonic death ray in his room (The Luminous Fish Effect). Likewise, when Leonard was ten years old, he built two radio-controlled arms (The Maternal Capacitance). Beyond tech support (The Peanut Reaction, The Dead Hooker Juxtaposition), all four of the guys show diverse technical skills (The Big Bran Hypothesis, The Work Song Nanocluster, The Classified Materials Turbulence). Yet, they have no clue how to fix an internal combustion engine (The Euclid Alternative, The Zarnecki Incursion), and mishaps occur when Sheldon builds "a geegaw or a thingamabob" (The Luminous Fish Effect, The White Asparagus Triangulation). Quotes: (Howard is on his bed tossing his comics books on the floor after Penny upsets him. The phone is ringing in the background.) Mrs Wolowitz: HOWARD, THE PHONE IS RINGING! Howard: Here's a crazy idea Ma, ANSWER IT! Mrs. Wolowitz: Hello? Alright Hold on. IT'S YOUR FRIEND LEONARD! HE WANTS TO KNOW WHY YOU'RE NOT AT SCHOOL TODAY! Howard: I DON'T GO TO SCHOOL MA, I WORK AT A UNIVERSITY! Mrs. Wolowitz: THAT'S A SCHOOL, NOW PICK UP THE PHONE! Howard: I DON'T WANNA TALK TO ANYBODY! Mrs. Wolowitz: SHOULD I ASK LEONARD TO BRING OVER YOUR HOMEWORK?! Howard: I don't have homework, I'M A GROWN MAN WITH A MASTER'S DEGREE IN ENGINEERING! Mrs. Wolowitz: EXCUSE ME, MR. FANCY PANTS! WANT ME TO GET YOU A POPSICLE?! Howard: CHERRY, PLEASE! Mrs. Wolowitz: I ATE THE CHERRY ALL THAT'S LEFT IS GREEN! Howard: YOU MAKE ME WANNA KILL MYSELF! Critics "A passable episode. Both plots feel very predictable and there isn’t enough comedy to compensate." - The TV Critic's Review Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 stub Category:Stub